The present invention relates to fungicidal mixtures, comprising
A) an amide compound of the formula I 
xe2x80x83in which
R1, R2 are identical or different and are halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C8-alkyl, C2C-8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkynyl, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C2-C8-haloalkenyl, C2-C8-haloalkynyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, C1-C8-haloalkylthio, C1-C8-alkylsulfinyl or C1-C8-alkylsulfonyl;
x is 1, 2, 3 or 4;
y is 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5; and
B) dinitrophenol derivatives II of the formulae II.a and II.b 
xe2x80x83where n is 0, 1 or 2,
in a synergistically effective amount.
Moreover, the invention relates to methods for controlling harmful fungi using mixtures of the compounds I and II and to the use of the compounds I and II for preparing such mixtures.
The compounds of the formula I, their preparation and their action against harmful fungi have been disclosed in the literature (EP-A 545 099).
Also known is the mixture of the compounds II (II.a and II.b) (common name: dinocap), their preparation and their action against harmful fungi and arachnids (U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,660; U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,767).
It is an object of the present invention to provide mixtures which have an improved activity against harmful fungi combined with a reduced total amount of active compounds applied (synergistic mixtures), with a view to reducing the application rates and improving the activity spectrum of the known compounds I and II.
We have found that this object is achieved by the mixtures defined at the outset. Moreover, we have found that applying the compounds I and the compounds II simultaneously, i.e. together or separately, or applying the compounds I and the compounds II in succession provides better control of harmful fungi than is possible with the individual compounds alone.
The mixtures according to the invention act synergistically and are therefore particularly suitable for controlling harmful fungi and in particular powdery mildew fungi in cereals, vegetables, fruit, ornamental plants and grapevines.
The formula I represents in particular compounds in which R1 is located in the 2-position and R2 is located in the 4-position (formula I.1): 
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula I.1 in which the combination of the substituents corresponds to one row of table I below:
Particular preference is given to the compounds I.1 in which R1 is CF3 or halogen and R2 is halogen.
When preparing the mixtures, it is preferred to employ the pure active compounds I and the mixture of the compounds II.a and II.b, to which further active compounds against harmful fungi or other pests, such as insects, arachnids or nematodes, or else herbicidal or growth-regulating active compounds or fertilizers can be admixed.
The mixtures of the compounds I and II, or the compounds I and II used simultaneously, jointly or separately, exhibit outstanding activity against a wide range of phytopathogenic fungi, in particular from the classes of the Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes, Phycomycetes and Deuteromycetes. Some of them act systemically and can therefore be employed as foliar- and soil-acting fungicides.
They are especially important for controlling a large number of fungi in a variety of crop plants, such as cotton, vegetable species (e.g. cucumbers, beans, tomatoes, potatoes and cucurbits), barley, grass, oats, bananas, coffee, maize, fruit species, rice, rye, soya, grapevine, wheat, ornamentals, sugar cane, and a variety of seeds.
They are particularly suitable for controlling the following phytopathogenic fungi: Erysiphe graminis (powdery mildew) in cereals, Erysiphe cichoracearum and Sphaerotheca fuliginea in cucurbits, Podosphaera leucotricha in apples, Uncinula necator in grapevines, Puccinia species in cereals, Rhizoctonia species in cotton, rice and lawns, Ustilago species in cereals and sugar cane, Venturia inaequalis (scab) in apples, Helminthosporium species in cereals, Septoria nodorum in wheat, Botrytis cinera (gray mold) in strawberries, vegetables, ornamentals and grapevines, Cercospora arachidicola in groundnuts, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides in wheat and barley, Pyricularia oryzae in rice, Phytophthora infestans in potatoes and tomatoes, Plasmopara viticola in grapevines, Pseudocercosporella species in hops and cucumbers, Alternaria species in vegetables and fruit, Mycosphaerella species in bananas and Fusarium and Verticillium species.
They can furthermore be employed in the protection of materials (for example the protection of wood), for example against Paecilomyces variotii. 
The compounds I and II can be applied simultaneously, that is either together or separately, or successively, the sequence, in the case of separate application, generally not having any effect on the result of the control measures.
The compounds I and II are usually applied in a weight ratio of from 20:1 to 1:20, in particular from 10:1 to 1:10 and preferably from 5:1 to 1:5.
Depending on the kind of effect desired, the application rates of the mixtures according to the invention are, in particular in agricultural crop areas, from 0.01 to 8 kg/ha, preferably 0.1 to 5 kg/ha, in particular 0.5 to 3.0 kg/ha.
The application rates of the compounds I are from 0.01 to 2.5 kg/ha, preferably 0.05 to 2.5 kg/ha, in particular 0.05 to 1.0 kg/ha.
Correspondingly, in the case of the compounds II, the application rates are from 0.01 to 10 kg/ha, preferably 0.05 to 5 kg/ha, in particular 0.1 to 2.0 kg/ha.
For seed treatment, the application rates of the mixture are generally from 0.001 to 250 g/kg of seed, preferably 0.01 to 100 g/kg, in particular 0.01 to 50 g/kg.
If phytopathogenic harmful fungi are to be controlled, the separate or joint application of the compounds I and II or of the mixtures of the compounds I and II is effected by spraying or dusting the seeds, the plants or the soils before or after sowing of the plants, or before or after plant emergence.
The fungicidal synergistic mixtures according to the invention or the compounds I and II can be formulated for example in the form of ready-to-spray solutions, powder and suspensions or in the form of highly concentrated aqueous, oily or other suspensions, dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusts, materials for broadcasting or granules, and applied by spraying, atomizing, dusting, broadcasting or watering. The use form depends on the intended purpose; in any case, it should ensure as fine and uniform as possible a distribution of the mixture according to the invention.
The formulations are prepared in a known manner, e.g. by adding solvents and/or carriers. The formulations are usually admixed with inert additives, such as emulsifiers and dispersants.
Suitable surfactants are the alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts and ammonium salts of aromatic sulfonic acids, e.g. ligno-, phenol-, naphthalene- and dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, and of fatty acids, alkyl- and alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl, lauryl ether and fatty alcohol sulfates, and salts of sulfated hexa-, hepta- and octadecanols, or of fatty alcohol glycol ethers, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and its derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene or of the naphthalenesulfonic acids with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, ethoxylated isooctyl-, octyl- or nonylphenol, alkylphenol or tributylphenyl polyglycol ethers, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers or polyoxypropylene, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetate, sorbitol esters, lignosulfite waste liquors or methylcellulose.
Powders, materials for broadcasting and dusts can be prepared by mixing or jointly grinding the compounds I or II or the mixture of the compounds I and II with a solid carrier.
Granules (e.g. coated granules, impregnated granules or homogeneous granules) are usually prepared by binding the active compound, or active compounds, to a solid carrier.
Fillers or solid carriers are, for example, mineral earths, such as silicas, silica gels, silicates, talc, kaolin, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials and fertilizers, such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, ureas, and products of vegetable origin, such as cereal meal, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders or other solid carriers.
The formulations generally comprise from 0.1 to 95% by weight, preferably 0.5 to 90% by weight, of one of the compounds I or II or of the mixture of the compounds I and II. The active compounds are employed in a purity of from 90% to 100%, preferably 95% to 100% (according to NMR spectrum or HPLC).
The compounds I or II, the mixtures, or the corresponding formulations, are applied by treating the harmful fungi, their habitat, or the plants, seeds, soils, areas, materials or spaces to be kept free from them with a fungicidally effective amount of the mixture, or of the compounds I and II in the case of separate application.
Application can be effected before or after infection by the harmful fungi.